User talk:Cyberweasel89
Your requests Both are acceptable, though I'd prefer that you don't step too far outside the bounds of what you state you will do. Sorry I could not reply sooner: I lack the time to administrate the wikia properly. --Dubtiger 23:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Good Job This is Blackemo1 one of the admins of the site just wishing to tell you that you are doing a good job. While your jutsus are somewhat silly it is a good thing for you see lately everyone has been making ridiculously powerful jutsus. Its nice to see someone with a little more creativity. If you need anything just leave me a message. Blackemo1 16:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Using another person's justu is fine as long as you have their consent, there isn't any policy really. And as long as you don't create anything crazy feel free to use my jutsu if you would like. Oh and if you could comment on my two articles The Last Akatsuki or The Reign of the Snake Prince I would really appreciate it. Those jutsu you created were truly a breath of fresh air as you said. Oh and before I forget make sure you rate all articles you come across and remeber to check the Today's News page. Thanks again and I enjoy having you on fanon. Blackemo1 20:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Today's News This is a message from Admin Blackemo1 This is a reminder that you need to check the Today's News Page as often as possible. Doing so will make things alot easier for me, you, and other users on the site. Thank you and have a nice day. Blackemo1 14:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Chisengan It's cool how you added more to the Chisengan, but it isn't as complicated as you described it. It actually cannot be done by one person, unless their Chakra levels match that of a Jinchuriki. It was first used by Naruto and Sasuke against Madara to kill him. You can read how that leads up in Naruto Cloud of Shadows. I'm not finished yet, but I am close to finishing it. User:Narutokurosaki547 Thank You Thank you for your comment. I think your jutsu pages are great. And yes I love the Eragon series, which is were I came up with the whole Ingeitum Clan idea. I look forward to working with you in the future. Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Ok I won't anymore. By the way nice character. And nice name. I have a cousin/best friend named Matthew and he is the basis for my character, Tora Uchiha. Ten Tailed Fox 02:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) LOL :) No its ok, but here let me join you... *whacks head with hammer* Ten Tailed Fox 02:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you from Blackemo1-sama Thanks for reading my Akatsuki story, and as far as Tsunade being a man i juust though that would be a great twist. Afterall it is stated in the manga that she was always a tomboy and the fact that she was able to keep a youthful appearance can be explained since she/he is a god. Umm also could you take a look at The Reign of the Snake Prince story and comment? Blackemo1 16:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Cyber-san, good news Someone deleted your page of Fenrir S. Odsen. If you want me to delete it completely, I'll do it, but I got it back for you. I just hate it that random people delete pages for no good reason. Narutokurosaki547 01:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) What? dammit, this is the second time this happened. -_-.....................alright sorry I assumed you made the article. Ugh, I feel so stupid Narutokurosaki547 01:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Oh ok Thanks, I feel relieved. Also, you use a school computer for some of your articles? The computers at my school freeze up when I try to log in. Weird huh. Narutokurosaki547 01:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, Whaddyou say? You can write articles outside of an account? Dang nabbit! If I knew that...well I have more pressing things to worry about in school anyway. Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the lightning release thing.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn We can be friends now. look at my signature.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I didn't say it on my bio, but I'm fine with both of those, as long as it's reasonable and doesn't disturb the spirit of NaruHina. But now we're not friends, for that yaoi comment.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn THATS JUST LIKE NASUSASU. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I hate yaoi.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Original, you mean like real people?Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Okay, I'm fine with that. But are these hints that you are a girl.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Listen I appreciate your concern, and I completely agree with you. Monk is a really good friend of mine in real life, so I began posting his character's jutsu for him. He created an account by himself, I didn't bring him, then he started posting his own articles. He's a really smart guy, just not a great speller, at all. As for the wind manipulation, I'll talk to him, but once again, thank you for your concern. If you need anything else, just ask. Echo Uchiha 01:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi so hi, Thanks for update. i fill like an idiot for not caching that. so Thanks. we are cuntley working on it. O and thank fo puting up with my speling. Hi I just whantid to let you that thar are no hard filing I under stand that you havt to put up with a lot of stof So I dident take afens so thanks for the cridacims ,thanks for heart thing It's all good I actually appreciate that you put in the time to deal with him. I'm actually pretty noobish myself, and it's nice to know there are some admins who don't mind giving a helping hand. Echo Uchiha 12:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The Contest Hey!!! Congratulations!!! You have been named the winner of Contest: Organizations!!! Your article, The Watchers was really cool and well thought out. Blackemo1 is currently making your prize. Good job and keep up the good work!! Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The Watchers in RP Ya I think they'd be great in an RP. I don't have an opinion much on what they'd do but your really creative and the others might have an opinion. Once again good work! Ten Tailed Fox 18:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Really an awesome organization at its least. A spin-off, maybe, but how exctiting is 'watching' something really? Anyways, sweet article, but you probably already know that. Please keep up the awesome work. Echo Uchiha 04:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously? Cool, it's good to know that my opinion makes some kind of difference. Yay me. Echo Uchiha 05:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Categories Sure, I'll lower the protection level on them so that you can do that. Ten Tailed Fox 03:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Talk:Pyrogan You just comment on it even though it was one of my first jutsu.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Sup I know that your more on this wikia but if you want you cant help doing at least one character for One Piece Fanon Please. Young Piece 02:37, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Homosexuality Look, I don't want to get into a debate about it. I have my opinions, and everyone else has theirs. Also, I don't want to discuss about this topic anymore, ok? Narutokurosaki547 14:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Homo? Listen I check user talk pages and I just wanted to know what this homosexuality thing is about. The only reason I'm adressing this is because I don't want anyone to be offended. Msg me back ASAP. Blackemo1 17:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks I wanna thank you for categorizing all of my pages... though I wanna let you know those "male chicken" comments were vandalism. So if you could look them over again now, I would appreciate that. Mewshuji 18:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) yo I just wanna say that your doing a good job by categorizing everything and finding the right translations for japanese words and also you did an amazing job on making the watchers so youve made a fan outta me ^^ Dr.Ayzen 21:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Actually.... Im supposed to be the one that does the bowing Cyber-sama ^^ *bows* by the way when u have time check out my own pages and tell me wat u think. Shinjiro Kirijo,Zessha,Shinsettsu Yuia.Dr.Ayzen 21:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Articles Thanx i know theres a few typos im working on them and i made them overpowered to match all the other characters here so they would be decent competitors and as for the kekkei genkai i thought it was possible because keekie genkai are passed by blood due to the name meaning blood line limit so i thought since their passed by blood that they could be copied by it.Dr.Ayzen 23:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ... ..........................fine I'll remake Taimugakure into whatever you called it. I just looked up the Japanese word for time and the first result was Jikoku like you said. Sorry for me being a retard. :( Narutokurosaki547 00:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Just so you should know... This is the second time I've had to remake the Hidden Time Village/Taimugakure/Jikokugakure. Narutokurosaki547 00:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Solving From the words you used, your gender has to be a girl. If you deny it, well ok. I really don't care. I'm just a freshman, why should I care? Narutokurosaki547 00:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Calm down, calm down I am an admin, and I already changed the articles. Just calm down, please. I acually thank you for helping me with that. I changed everything to the name you listed. I don't mind, but I am sorry for acting like a jerk myself. I should be a little more responsible, and more open to ideas presented. Narutokurosaki547 00:51, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Oh I knew that eyes could be transplated but i thought some kekkei genkai could be passed by blood so thanx for telling me that ill change it Dr.Ayzen 02:03, 19 November 2008 (UTC) This is getting old This sorryfest will go on all night. So let's end it here, and go on ok? ^_^ I gotta go, so talk to you later! Narutokurosaki547 01:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) lol I noticed you commented on Lirin's pic. Look at Tsuneide Uchiha. Seireitou and Tsunade Why cant he marry Tsunade, in my story, they fell in love because seireitou protected her during an assult on the village, it was when they fell in love. Also, even though, ill admit her boobs are huge and she herself is HOT!, Seireitou loves her for who she is, a strong women with a title as a great ninja and someone he wants to spend eternity (rest of his life) with. At first, seireitou only cared cause she was hot, but overtime, he fel in love with the "real" Tsunade. Also, there are no rules saying i cant, as long as it doesnt interfere with MAJOR plots in the original Naruto series, which it doesnt, besides no-one else thought of this idea, i did and i did it first. --Seireitou 02:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. Many people have connections with Canon characters, like Itachi Uchiha marrying someone, even though he doesnt. P.S.S Seireitou had "done the do" with tsunade many times. RE: Five Elemental Giants Well, it's not like they play a major role like the four giants from Majora's Mask. They are actually supposed to symbolize the guardians of the Five Great Nations, and the Five Lost Nations/Lost Lands. I actually came up with that jutsu randomly, because I thought Hikaru needed a summoning jutsu. Narutokurosaki547 02:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ..........ok anyway, is there really an issue with Seireitou being married with Tsunade, its a shame to waste those boobs after all ^_^ P.S. in cause you avent noticed by now, im a pervert and do just really love big-boobed women --Seireitou 02:43, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^' well... I actually haven't completed Majora's mask, and frankly I don't plan on it, but I have seen what happens and I admit it's pretty cool. Also, what are you planning with the Oath to Order? I think that it'll be pretty amazing considering you are writing it. Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ......well ^_^' to tell you the truth, idont know yo but i would love to grope your big melons, i knwo this is the internet and all, but by email, mind sendin me a pic of yourself! i know thats askin alot, but instincts of man crave curiousity and id like to calm them down! ^_^ also, i agree, if jiraiya didnt die, i woulnt have put her with tsunade, maybe --Seireitou 03:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. im not harassing you or anything i hope, i just am curios to see what you look like, if you agree to dispell my curiosity (please), my email is yanni_bb@comcast.net sorry sorry, mi'lady, i hope i didnt offend you, i probably garenty you are hot and really beautiful and just wanted a picutre of you, (not naked pic, just pic, but naked is apciciated ^_^) Also, id like to thank you for putting categories on my pages, it was really helpful. so....... is there anything i can do to get a picture of you, please?! Ill do anything you ask! --Seireitou 03:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou OMG this is funny You proly should of stayed gender anonymous, to avoid this road. Echo Uchiha 03:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I can't take it anymore, too much...'much'. Echo Uchiha 03:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, just don't try to take too much offense, all guys have their outbursts. And if it's all right, I'm going to try to help out with some ideas for The Watchers RP. Echo Uchiha 03:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. *Bows respectfully(While Poorly played Korean folk songs are being conducted in the background)* Echo Uchiha 03:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *Winks* Well, as far as business goes, *Pulls out a massive cigar and lights it*, the point of view probably shouldn't come from The Watchers, just to give them a more mysterious general complection, well, I don't know, maybe the prologue should come from them. As far as the heroes, they should probably be a hroup of ninja that find out about them one way or another, and try to track them down. -Finding out info, searching the corners of the Earth, doing whatever it takes, you know. They also need some sort of driving motivation, like their families are killed because one family member is participating in a war, or something that directly affects them. I don't know, I'll think about some more ideas. Echo Uchiha 03:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ok oh well, its okay, any way, so i guess we'll see eachother around the wiki --Seireitou 03:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. i doubt you are ugly, i may have never seen you, but ^_^ a man just knows Well Pretty good idea. I hope that it'll be a successful article. I also started a contest, though I wouldn't expect many people to sign up, but please take a look. Here is the link: Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles Narutokurosaki547 20:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! The new jutsu you came up with is perfect for Akira Kaname! You rock! Narutokurosaki547 21:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Senryou Yajuu its accually not the same, because when gaara's asleeep, the best comes out and when naruto loses his mind, his chakra tials are shown. in this technique, only the two-tails voice is heard as he is given full control over the body, and the body doesnt mutate like naruto and gaara. You are probably asking why im saying this, its because i made the jutsu for him off of my technqiue: Kitsunetsuki --Seireitou 22:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^ Awww...that's cute. Also, cool idea for Naruto's oath, actually, I thought of a funny pic for that. *semi-evil smile* Narutokurosaki547 22:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) well.... well, it is because it was granted by the Two Tails which was part of it's bloodline, so it does accually make it a kekkai genkai. --Seireitou 22:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou *angry sneer* Shut up. Me having an idea is not bad. Here is the pic. Narutokurosaki547 22:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I couldn't find the pic I was thinking of, but this is just as funny, or cute. Probably more cute. ---- Thanks. ^_^ ---- Wait, how could the fox hold chopsticks, if he has no thumbs? Narutokurosaki547 23:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Explain your recent message. Narutokurosaki547 00:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh, ok. I kinda forgot... Narutokurosaki547 01:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Pleas let me know what you think. O_-